Kill them all
by sagawinchester
Summary: What if Nell didn't turn into a child when Nnoitra broke her mask and instead Grimmjow found her just in time to save her? How will both Espadas react to each other if they never met before and now they have to live in the same castle? GrimmNell.


**Hi guys, so I felt like writing a one-shot about this couple. I was in class and suddenly inspiration hit me like a train, as usual. I hope you enjoy it. And in English because I want to practice and see how the english fandom receives me xD forgive my grammar, I tried.**

 **Rated M for language (not a big deal, but it's Grimmjow speaking, so...)**

 **Bleach characters are not mine, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

 **KILL THEM ALL**

 **Chapter 1**

The first meeting with Aizen had just ended. I wondered how those shinigamis were. As for Gin and the other one, Tousen, they meant nothing to me, didn't seem strong nor dangerous. Gin was someone to be careful with, with that fake smile he could be hiding something and attack by surprise, but Tousen was quite relaxed, all peaceful and quiet. The big exception was Aizen, my new leader. His reiatsu was hella dense, and opressive. I was pissed about him because the numbers were all wrong. How could it be that a bum, and old man, a woman, a skinny bastard and a dimwit were stronger than me? I wanted to fight all of them to prove once and for all I was the real king.

Aizen didn't let me, of course. He argued that the real enemy was the Soul Society, but I couldn't care less about them. As for me, I didn't give a shit about Aizen's plans, but if I had to fight someone strong I was willing to. I think he mentioned a human teenager named Ichigo Kurosaki, a prodigy and all, but in the meantime he was just a name, a fight for later, in the human world, which I planned to visit real soon.

I walked back to my room, where nothing but a bed, some personal stuff and loneliness received me. If only I had a fight I could kill some time. I didn't know when this encounter between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society would happen, it could be weeks from now.

So I decided to take a walk. Aizen told us not to fight with other Espadas, but he didn't say anything about the rest of the Arrancar. They wouldn't last five minutes against me, but it was better than nothing. I left my room and took a walk through the aisles, seeing absolutely nothing but white walls and lots of doors. It was like a maze and all, so I let my blood thirst lead me forward.

All of a sudden I felt a peculiar reiatsu and realized it was that Nnoitra jerk and the pink-haired mad scientist, Szayel. Who'd tell they were that close. I supressed my reiatsu and approached them, quietly. Not that I was a stalker or else, but I wanted to hear what they were talking about. They could be planning something against me. Better be cautious with my new lovely mates.

"Are we done here?" Szayel asked.

"I told you, not till I'm sure she's dead."

"You threw her out of the castle, if your sword didn't kill her, the fall did."

Who had Nnoitra killed? A bug?

"Go and make sure of it, then we're done."

"I'm not taking orders from you anymore, I'm an Espada."

"And my number's lower than yours. Mind me, now."

"Bite me" Szayel said, and somehow that sounded gross.

"Maybe later, freak. Go on and check if she's dead" Nnoitra repeated himself, not happy at all.

That caugh my atention. Were they talking about a murder? Like, a real one? With blood and guts everywhere? Sounded like it, so I walked toward them, casual as fuck.

"Where's the party?" I asked, grinning.

They freaked out for a moment, shared a cautious look and then went back to normal. Awkwardly normal.

"Fuck off" Nnoitra spat sourly.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I said fuck off. Mind your own business."

"You have no manners, asshole. Maybe I should teach you some."

Nnoitra laughed out loud. Szayel remained in silence, but he seemed confident about being with the spoon-shaped bastard.

"You have no chance against me, Sexta."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what? Your ass?"

"Are you so desperate for me to fuck you?"

Nnoitra frowned, and I was the one who laughed. I wanted to tease him a little more, see how much he could stand, but he only turned around and started walking away.

"Later, fucker!" I yelled.

Szayel glanced at me and then tried to walk away too, but I grabbed him by the neck and hit his head against the wall. He shut his eyes, but didn't scream, the brave little worm.

"So? Where's the party?" I repeated.

"Get off me."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

That made me laugh, of course. The fairy was threatening me? Now that was a real joke.

"You can try" I said, grinning.

He frowned and I loose the grip, but grabbed him by his uniform instead, not letting go completely.

"What were you two talking about?"

"None of your business" He said.

"Look, freak, you don't want me as your enemy. Between me and Nnoitra, who do you fear the most?"

Szayel gulped, answering my question.

"Clever man. Now tell me, what were you talking about?"

"A former Espada, but she's probably dead by now, it's not important."

"It didn't seem that way to Nnoitra" I pointed out. "He gave you orders to go and check it."

"Pointless. She's dead. And if she's not, she's dead anyway. She can't come back to the castle."

"Who is she?"

"I just told you..."

"Who is she?!"

"Nelliel! Her name's Nelliel!"

"Nelliel, huh?" Szayel nodded repeatedly. "Well, I'll pay her a visit."

"Are you deaf or stupid? I said she's dead. Who are you paying a visit to? A corpse?"

"Why does Nnoitra care so much about her?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"Why do you? She has nothing to do with you, Sexta."

He was right, of course, but my motive was a little bit different. If Nnoitra had something personal against this Nelliel, it wouldn't be bad to check upon her and make her my ally. All that crap about _'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'._

"We're talking about murder. How will Aizen react when I tell him you two killed an Espada?" I blackmailed him.

"Former Espada. She didn't even meet Aizen."

"Aizen's been here only one day" I said. "And I'm very curious now that you want to hide her from me that much."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Grimmjow. We're not hiding anything."

"Then let's see what this Nelliel has to say."

"I'll never tell you where she is."

"I don't fucking need you to. I can find her by myself."

I let him go and walked away. I was wondering if this Nelliel was really dead. Nnoitra was an ass, that was certain, but still he was dangerous. What had this Nelliel do to him? Was she strong? I didn't think so, if she was so easily beaten by him. Maybe they had issues, maybe they hated each other, maybe they were figting for a nonsense, who knew? The mad scientist won't tell me anything, let alone Nnoitra. I was by my own on this matter.

Then I was walking out of the castle and its surroundings, feeling the cool breeze of Hueco Mundo and almost hearing its despair. This far there was no sign of that former Espada Szayel talked about. Not that I could recognize her if I saw her, to tell you the truth, but one thing was for sure: she was either hurt or dead. Suddenly I felt angry at Nnoitra, knowing that he had to make use of some weirdo psycho like Szayel to do what he had done. Killing an Espada and all. Somehow I knew he didn't win the fight, if there was any, he cheated like crazy, like the sick bastard he was.

After a while walking nowhere, I started to think that maybe Szayel was right. Maybe Nelliel was dead. What happens with an Arrancar when he dies? The exequias take care of it. I don't know what they do then, but they take the corpse and keep it who knows where. I used to think about this exequias as some kind of dread doctors. If you were on the verge of death, they wouldn't help you, they'd only increase your misery and shorten your survival chances. A harmed Espada is no good for anyone, just a hindrance. No condescension, no altruism, just death. Cold, unevitable and sour death.

When I finally reached the back of the castle, I saw a bulge laying on the sand. I speeded the pace since it was the only thing miles around, so it had to be her. The first thing I saw was this green ragged robe covering the body of a female. The hair was also green, and there was this broken mask bighorn-sheep-shaped. Her reiatsu was still flowing out of her wound, I recognized the mark of Nnoitra and felt my blood boiling. I crouched next to her and moved her slighly, but there was no response. She was unconcious, alive of pure luck.

When I turned her upside up, my eyes widened a little bit. She was beautiful, a real babe. Long lashes, pink parted lips, spit nose and a curious stigma crossing her face side to side upon the bridge of her nose. She was using a white uniform, but it was different from ours. I first thought about Harribel and her free-boob jacket, so different from Nelliel's. She seemed more serious, almost conservative. Still I could see her whole body and couldn't help but smile. Big boobs, narrow waist, long legs and a porcelain skin I was dying to touch. I carried her carefully on my arms and started walking back to the castle.

At that moment all I could do was take her to my room and wait for her to be awake. I'd settle things up with Nnoitra later, or maybe Nelliel herself would. The hallways were alone, not a single soul in my surroundings, so I arrived in my room without problems. I laid Nelliel on the bed and took a moment to analize the situation.

There I was, rescuing a harmed former Espada, saving her life and planning to make her my ally. I didn't know how'd Aizen react to this, so I decided to keep her hidden in the meantime. As soon as Nelliel woke up, she would prove herself worthy of living among us. After all, the castle belonged to Aizen now, and that meant there were new rules. If this Nelliel could adapt, there would be no problem, if she couldn't...well, we'd see.

I tore a trouser in strips to use them as a bandage and covered Nelliel's head, making sure not to hurt her even more. I was no medic, that was all I could do for now. I had just left the room and locked the door behind me when I saw Nnoitra, leaning on the front wall, staring at me.

"So you have her in there, don't cha?"

"Piss off" I said.

"She's mine, Grimmjow. You don't wanna play with my toys."

That was the last straw. I faced him with all my anger and glared, trying to contain myself not to do something stupid, though it was really hard with this asshole getting on my nerves.

"You walk in there and I'll skin you alive, understood?" I spat.

"Are you fucking threatening me, Sexta?"

"I fucking am, Nnoitra."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh? Stop me? You can try but..."

He didn't finish the sentence cuz he was too busy swallowing my fist. He stepped back and wiped the blood on his nose and lips.

"You're a dead man, you hear me? You're a fucking dead man!"

I unsheated my sword and prepared for him to attack, but someone got in the middle just in time. It was Ulquiorra, the skinny bastard who had number four. He glared at us, with that fucking expresionless face and cold eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Nnoitra yelled, but Ulquiorra didn't move an inch.

"Why are you two fighting, scums? It's against the rules, you know it."

"Get the fuck outta here, Ulquiorra, this has nothing to do with you." I said.

"You will obey me, or..."

Nnoitra didn't let him finish cuz rightaway threw himself to cut his throat. Ulquiorra used sonido to dodge and placed behind him with his own sword against his neck. Nnoitra froze, and so did I.

"You better kill me, Ulquiorra", Nnoitra's voice was full of hatred. "You better kill me or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

For my surprise, Ulquiorra smiled. Yes, that psycho could smile. By smile I mean a simple twitch on the corner of his lips. That was even scarier than Nnoitra with all his rage. I knew Ulquiorra didn't like to swank, but it was a whole world of difference between their strenghts. I knew that, and still wanted to fight him. Not now, obviously, but maybe later.

Ulquiorra didn't move, just hit Nnoitra with his bare hand in the back of his head and knocked him out. Then stared at me, in silence.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Wanna join him?"

He was referring to Nnoitra laying on the ground, out of action. Ulquiorra was challenging me, and I felt ready to accept it, if it wasn't for the noise I heard in my room. We both stared at the door, not making any movement.

"Hmp, maybe later, freak" I walked toward the door, but Ulquiorra got in the middle again.

"Move" I said.

"What do you have in there?"

"None of your business."

"I feel a strange reiatsu."

"Congratu-fucking-lations, now leave me the hell alone."

I thought he was gonna say something or try to block my way, but just turned around, grabbed Nnoitra by his limbs and used sonido to take him away. Their reiatsu vanished and I entered my room.

Or so I planned, till I felt a punch in the middle of my face.

"Ouch!" I yelled, grabbing my nose and feeling the blood coming out of my nostrils.

"Who are you?" A soft, bossy voice asked.

 **To be continued...**

 **So what do you guys think this far?**

 **Please review (:**


End file.
